<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOOKING FOR A STORY by MMGriego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124091">LOOKING FOR A STORY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMGriego/pseuds/MMGriego'>MMGriego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMGriego/pseuds/MMGriego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I NEED HELP LOOKING FOR A STORY WHICH I WAS READING HERE AND SUDDENLY IT WAS GONE. HOPEFULLY IT WAS NOT DELETED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LOOKING FOR A STORY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>This is a FemHarry, where meets the horcrux inside her and Tom helps her survive.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>She has a brief love affair with Hermione and then in her fourth year begins dating Fred.</span> <span class="">The story is currently in the fifth year and Harry has inside her the soul of the diary and the locket in addition to the one she already had inside.</span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation"> <span class="">Please, i really love this story and hope you can help me find it again in the case its still here </span> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>